


Stuck

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [10]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Natsume finds he has a problem.Written for challenge 010 - "accident" at gen_drabble.
Series: gen_drabble [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963
Kudos: 14





	Stuck

"Nyanko-sensei?!" Natsume shouted, wincing as he pushed himself up off the ground. One moment there'd been grass, the next he found his footing was gone and he was tumbling down a concealed well.

He rubbed his bum through his pants and reached for the wall to pull himself upright. The well was almost wide enough for him to stretch his arms out, but not so small that he could've climbed out unaided.

"Natsume?" Madara leaned his head over the edge of the well. "What are you doing down there?"

"Just help me up!"

Madara huffed and shook his head. "Idiot."


End file.
